A need exists for a system for file migration that can identify, classify, copy electronic content, simulate a move, and then move files and optionally deleting files.
A further need exists for a system for file migration that is faster than conventional systems by providing a centralized migration profile for documents.
A need further exists for a system for file migration that provides an executive dashboard for quickly monitoring, tracking, providing indicators, and viewing particular details of a file migration by a plurality of users simultaneously.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.